Hikari Haru
Hikari is the daugher of Seishi Hyuga and Aoi Haru. She was playmates with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Both Naruto and Sasuke are now dead but Hikari is still going strong. She has three children, all by different fathers. Background Early Life Born on a sunny day, she was named what she was because a ray of sunlight rested on her when she was born. Living a rather uneventful early life, she met Naruto and Sasuke and what will soon be a sprouting love triangle. The two boys always played around with Hikari's body since she was their first exposure of a girl. They kept feeling her arms for differences in theirs. Even at age 4, Hikari developed a self-conscious image of herself, secretly promising herself to make her the two boys' vision of what a girl should be. Academy Soon, the Academy Entrance Ceremony arrived. Seishi proudly brought his daughter. There, he bumped into Fugaku and a conversation began. Hikari's ears were sealed off as she was stealing glances at the two boys. Both winked at her and then glared at each other. Hikari, knowing this gesture, didn't know which boy to pick. They were both equally handsome. Soon, the ceremony was over and the first day of school started. Hikari was enjoying her times in the Academy. That day came when Iruka-sensei about the person who they would want to spend their last day with. Hikari was torn because she loved two boys. She didn't know what to write. Sasuke was cool and calm whereas Naruto was a loudmouth. She liked both of their qualities but she didn't know what to write. In the end, she followed Naruto's example and flew the paper out of the classroom. Iruka-sensei yelled, "Hey, Hikari, Naruto! Don't throw that out!" Naruto spoke first, "Oh, c'mon, Iruka-sensei, as if the world's gonna end!" Hikari then chimed in, "I don't know who to write! I can't decide between two boys!" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around and winked at her. Hikari fainted but not before seeing the two boys glaring at each other. Hikari awoke in the infirmary with both Naruto and Sasuke waiting at the foot of the bed. Hikari's heart fluttered as she thought, I REALLY love the two of them. She radiantly smiled and said, "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." She knew she can't choose between the two and decided that when they grow older, she'll let both of them take her virginity. The day of graduation arrived. It was announced that Hikari and Sasuke both tied for best grades. The team members were announced. Iruka-sensei cleared his throat, "It seems that Hokage-sama made an exception for Team 7. Team 7 members are: Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno!" At that, Naruto cheered while Sakura's head hit the desk. Iruka-sensei continued, "Sasuke Uchiha!" This time, it was swapped with Sakura cheering while Naruto's slamming his head into his desk. Iruka-sensei finalized, "The fourth team member is Hikari Haru." The whole class exploded in arguing. Someone yelled, "What?! Naruto and Sasuke get such a hot girl on their team?! Oh, come on, Sensei! That ain't fair!" Someone else shouted, "Yeah, Iruka-sensei! What he said!" They kept clamoring until Naruto yelled, "HEY!" The class instantly quieted. He calmly continued, "Sasuke and I won't make moves on your goddess! But I can't assure she won't make moves on us." Hikari knew this was her only chance to say this. She took a deep breath, ready to lose her nickname of Goddess of the Academy, "I'm sorry to disappoint all of you but I have a lover." The class gasped. Before anyone could comment, she added, "More specifically, I have two lovers. I can't choose between them. Coincidentally, they're both on the same team I am." The class exploded again in protest. "See, Iruka-sensei? If we leave them like that, Hikari will lose her virginity soon! Move her, sensei!" the first voice yelled. Everyone else chimed in, "Yeah! Move Hikari! It's dangerous for her virginity!" Iruka-sensei monotoned, "If you can convince Hokage-sama, then I can't move Hikari." Soon, the graduation ceremony began. All adults were there, including the Hokage. Hikari's classmates all went to Hiruzen and clamored that she be moved. He told them to talk to Hikari's father, Seishi. Of course, Seishi was adamant about not moving Hikari. Hikari was called up to receive her headband but she collapsed suddenly. Seishi, knowing what this means told everyone, "Please do not panic! My daughter's Byakugan is maturing into the Tenseigan. These eye pulses are normal for Tenseigan maturation." Hikari then stood up, her eyes red with blood. She flashed her eyes and everyone saw that her Tenseigan isn't normal. Even Seishi gasped at her eye color. It was a normal Tenseigan except for the fact that it was blood red. Then, Hikari unconsciously activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode. It was the same color as her eyes. She then fainted, her Tenseigan Chakra Mode dissipating. Seishi took Hikari's graduation certificate and brought his daughter home. Team 7's First Mission Hikari awoke in her bed. She felt woozy but got up anyway. Looking in the mirror, she could see her blood-red eyes. She gasped then ran to her father, yelling, "Father, what's wrong with my eyes?!" Seishi answered his daughter calmly, "That, daughter, is your Tenseigan." "Tenseigan?" Hikari asked. Seishi replied, "The second stage of the Byakugan only attainable if you have Ōtsutsuki DNA." Hikari sat down and sighed, "Huh. Cool." She then dressed up in her mission gear and ran outside, shouting, "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'm off on my first mission!" Aoi responded, "Good luck, Hikari!" Seishi said, "Don't be reckless, Hikari!" Hikari rolled her beautiful eyes. Meeting Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura at the Hidden Leaf Gate, Hikari's eyes lit up. Naruto asked, "Hikari, what happened with your eyes? They're still blood red." Hikari's spirits fell a bit. "Oh, this is my Tenseigan." They were about to question about it when Kakashi arrived, with an old man. Kakashi explained the mission. "We are to escort this person to the Land of Waves safely. He is Tazuna and the mission has been classified as a C-rank." Naruto began rambling about how easy this is. They then set off. Not long after losing sight of the village, Hikari sighted a puddle of water. She then looked at Sasuke who nodded to her then to Kakashi who did the same. Soon, Kakashi was trapped and sliced to pieces. Hikari's eyes darted around, pulled out a kunai and clashed with someone. A rattling voice said, "Wow. She can actually keep up with me. I'm amazed." Hikari then kicked him away and pinned his arms to a tree with a barrage of kunai. She then activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode and blew the second one away. She then looked at Sasuke who was holding up a kunai, ready to throw. Sasuke spoke, "Man, Hikari! Give the rest of us a chance!" Hikari playfully stuck her tongue out and said, "Whoops! Sorry! Tee-hee!" They then continued their journey. Upon arriving in the Land of Waves, Hikari was immediately hit with the nasty fog. She groaned, "Ugh, this air will make my hair stand up." Sasuke said, "No time to complain, Hikari." Kakashi suddenly yelled, "DUCK!" Hikari obeyed without question and so did her teammates. Soon, Hikari could sense a menacing chakra. A man was standing on the sword, now stuck in the side of a tree. "Wow! I can't believe they sent Kakashi of the Sharingan. I get to prove my worth by defeating you." Kakashi turned to us and said, "Guard Tazuna! I'll take care of him." "Too late." Zabuza appeared in the middle of their scant defensive circle. Instinctively, Hikari activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode and crossed her rods with his blade. "You got quite a fighter on your team, Kakashi," Zabuza stated, "And she's a girl." Hikari was about to argue when Sasuke scolded, "Like we said, Hikari. Let us have some fun too!" Naruto yelled, "Shadow Clone Technique!" Hikari took the note and kicked away Zabuza before unconsciously using Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. A typhoon exploded out of Hikari's Truthseeker Orbs and the Zabuza that attacked them disappeared in a spray of water. His disembodied voice cackled, "Wow, you must be glad, Kakashi, for having such a talented girl on your team." Kakashi strictly forbade them to fight. "Hey, y'all better not fight, 'kay? I'll deal with him." Hikari said, "But, Sen-" Kakashi cut her off, "I'll handle it, ok? So sit back and relax as much as you can in this tense atmosphere." Hikari still didn't trust Sensei and kept her Tenseigan Chakra Mode active. "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Old Man Tazuna!" Hikari announced, "Stay behind me." Together, they said, "Yeah!" Then, Zabuza created water clones which attacked Hikari. She used her Truthseeker Orbs to their full extent, slashing and blasting through. After a while, she began to pant. Naruto made a good number of shadow clones and Sasuke was in battle stance. "Don't forget that you have us, Hikari!" Hikari, seeing this, nodded and newfound strength coursed through her limbs. This time, she willingly unleashed Silver Helical Explosion, blasting through the clones. Zabuza scoffed, "It looks like this will be a bit tougher than I originally thought." Hikari then shouted, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Kakashi stared at Hikari, mouthing, "You can do it without hand signs???" Hikari then weaved a lot of hand seals and yelled, "Torrent Release: Azure Dragon Fang!" Sasuke yelled, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Naruto just charged with his shadow clones while the real one hung back behind Hikari. Hikari declared, somewhat proud, somewhat sadistically, "This is my Kekkei Genkai, Torrent Release! It outshines even your techniques, Zabuza-senpai, so it would be in my best interest if you would die from this." Oh, great. What have I DONE? Hikari thought, the instant she said it. She hid this thought from view but not quickly enough that Naruto and Sasuke didn't see it. They playfully glared at her and she flushed. Her water dragon exploded on the lake water, showering everyone with water. Hikari's Tenseigan Chakra Mode faded and she collapsed. Naruto and Sasuke caught her as she was losing consciousness. She forced herself awake and was wobbling on her knees. The disembodied voice of Zabuza cackled, "Ha! Thought you could best me? Nice try. You got some good water techniques. I am honestly surprised by your talent." Hikari's legs gave and she collapsed. Naruto and Sasuke asked Tazuna to watch Hikari. The two boys stood next to each other, each in battle stance. Hikari's eyelids slowly drooped and she thought, Dang it... She slipped away into the unconscious. She awoke in a bed. Immediately, she sat up and kissed Sasuke as he was trying to arouse Hikari. He jumped back three feet and whispered, "Hikari, the first thing you do when you wake up is kiss me? What's wrong with you?" Hikari, still groggy, muttered, "What?" Sasuke then took the hint and sealed his lips. Hikari then looked to her left and saw Naruto in the bed. Hikari swiveled her head and saw Kakashi-sensei in the bed to her right. She snapped fully awake and began chewing on her fingers, thinking, Crap, who should I heal first? Sensei or my lover Naruto? I don't know...!! She turned to her left and apologized, I'm sorry, Sensei! She activated Spring Release: Regenerative Healing Technique and placed her hands on Naruto. Immediately, his wounds began disappearing and the look of pain on his face morphed into a look of relief, a smile crossing his face. Sasuke went downstairs saying that he needed to check on Sakura. Hikari saw this and smiled. She placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks, smushed them together then kissed him. Sorry, Sasuke, my first kiss is with Naruto. Hikari touched her lips and thought, Naruto's lips taste like ramen. Naruto turned over and muttered, "Stop it, Hikari..." Hikari giggled as she flushed extremely red. As she went downstairs, she saw Kakashi-sensei taking Sasuke and Sakura to the forest. Kakashi beckoned at Hikari to follow. They trudged into the forest and as Kakashi was about to lecture, Naruto came running. Kakashi taught them the basics of chakra control and Hikari ignored him since she is already so good at it. In just five seconds, she was at the top of the tree. She stuck her tongue out at Sakura and teased, "Na-na-na-na-na! Over here!" Sakura ran up the tree and nearly caught`Hikari but she just jumped from tree to tree, playing tag. "You can't get me!" Hikari sang. Hikari then activated her Tenseigan Chakra Mode and flew. She was enjoying her time in the air when she flew home as she was hungry. Old Man Tazuna fed them food, cooked by his daughter. The Forging of the Cursed Blade The Chūnin Exams Training with Naruto Round 2! The Forest of Death More Coming Soon Personality Hikari is love-struck. From birth till age 4, Hikari was normal. Until she met a hurricane known as Naruto and Sasuke. She then developed a self-image of herself, wanting to become the perfect girl in both of her friends' eyes. By the time she graduated from the academy, Hikari had a very beautiful figure. She was loved by all, most of all by her parents, and her two friends, Naruto and Sasuke. She was kind and gentle but when angered, can quickly turn murderous. Appearance Hikari usually wears attire similar to Hinata's so they look alike. Hikari also wears yukatas many times, mostly to impress her crushes. Her flowing purple hair is usually tied into a ponytail but Hikari personally likes her hair down. Her only distracting feature is her blood-red eyes. Abilities Chakra In terms of chakra, Hikari has more than most. She can hold out a battle for a full 36 hours if she wanted to. In her first missions, she was the one who took the brunt of the attack but soon, both Naruto and Sasuke trained enough that they were able to eventually take the front. Due to this, she usually leaves Naruto and Sasuke to do the fighting while she supports them with Medical Ninjutsu. Dōjutsu Byakugan and Seigan As a Hyuga Clan member, Hikari has a Byakugan. She is also supposed to be the heiress of the clan like Hinata because Seishi was the heir of the Hyuga Clan in his era but never received it due to running away. Hiashi was willing to give up his position as head, however, Seishi refused as he was a former Rogue Ninja who was forgiven by Hiruzen. Hikari could become the Hyuga Clan heiress, though. Hikari also is a Haru Clan member, inheriting the Seigan. Her eyes are sea green as the two ocular jutsus combined. She was especially exceptional with the combined use of her ocular prowess. Her Gentle Fist is stronger than even Neji's and he has openly admitted that Hikari is stronger. Tenseigan Once every week or so, Hikari's eyes pulse as her Byakugan matures into the Tenseigan. Because of the Ōtsutsuki DNA her father received, Hikari also has that DNA in her. Because of this, her Byakugan is able to mature. The final and strongest pulse came at Hikari's graduation ceremony. Her Tenseigan finally matured, shining in all it's blood-red glory. Hikari also unconsciously activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Hikari could control gravity enough to the point of creating small Chibaku Tensei cores which are weaker than the Rinnegan counterparts. =Tenseigan Chakra Mode = Hikari's Tenseigan Chakra Mode is blood red, like her Tenseigan. In Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Hikari gains access to 10 Truth-Seeking Balls. She could then weave Dragon, Tiger, Snake, clap hands to create a mini Chibaku Tensei core from one of her Truthseeker Orbs, however, it is weaker than a normal Chibaku Tensei. Nature Transformation Hikari has an affinity for Water Release but she gained access to the other elements once she enters Tenseigan Chakra Mode. She then developed an affinity to Wind Release as well. She also could use Fire Release and Lightning Release quite proficiently. The Haru Clan's coming-of-age jutsu is Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique but instead, she used Torrent Release: Azure Dragon Fang and nearly killed her father. Bukijutsu Main article - Seisekken Hikari uses a katana that she forged herself from a meteorite. Although it seems like a normal sword, Hikari accidentally cursed the blade when she forged it. Hikari is immune to it since she added it herself but should anyone else wield her sword, they would probably die in a gruesome way. Exceptions to the curse are Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Seishi, Aoi, and Kakashi. The sword can have chakra channeled through it quite easily. The curse kills with one swipe as it injects poison into the body. Hikari takes great care when wielding the blade because even though she may be immune to the poison, she is put into a three-day coma if she cuts herself. Senjutsu Taking part in Naruto's training on Mt. Myoboku, Hikari also mastered senjutsu. Like Naruto, pigment forms around her eyes and the toad pupil slit appears within her Tenseigan. However, when in Tenseigan Chakra Mode, the pigment and slit disappears so it is impossible to tell whether she is in Sage Mode or not. Her first practical use was during the Konoha-Suna joint Chūnin Exams. Along with Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke helping her, they nearly managed to erase Akatsuki's immortal duo, Kakuzu and Hidan. Trivia *Hikari's appearance is based off of Saber-class Suzuka Gozen from Fate/Extra and Fate/Grand Order.